<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas, Baby by DancesWithSeatbelts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471770">Merry Christmas, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts'>DancesWithSeatbelts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CAROLLING, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Snowball Fight, all the usual suspect tropes ;), mistletoe kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest gift for Christmas is one made of time and effort, and Lucy surprises Natsu with just that. A modern AU, fluff and sweetness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gruvia, NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy looked down at her trembling hands and the lyrics that had been haunting her dreams for the last month. “Yeah, I’m afraid of forgetting…”</p>
<p>“Girl, you’re doing amazing!” Mira chirped her encouragement with a twinkle in her eyes. “Keep them with you as a backup, but you don’t need them. You’ll remember.”</p>
<p>“If she can avoid getting lost in his pretty eyes!” Levy snickered into her hand and then pretended to cough. “Love-sick!”</p>
<p>Mira nodded. “That’s why I told Natsu you were too busy to join us.” She patted Levy on the shoulder. “It’s so sad Gajeel has to work every night everyone else is available.”</p>
<p>The three girls exchanged conspiratorial grins.</p>
<p>“You should hurry and leave, Lucy.” Mira checked her watch. “The rest of our jolly gang will be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Thanks again for the extra coaching, Mira.”</p>
<p>Levy hugged Lucy and helped her into her bright red winter coat, whispering into her best friend’s ear. “Natsu’s a lucky man. I know what you bought yesterday.”</p>
<p>Face flushed a bright pink, Lucy frowned and then smirked. “Did you tell Mira your news?”</p>
<p>“What?! Have you been holding out on me? Dish!” Mira herded Levy to the side of the classroom and encouraged her to sit at a desk. “Tell me everything!”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>“I’m home!” Lucy stamped the snow off her boots before removing them for slippers and slammed the front door. Natsu’s truck was in for repairs so his empty spot in the driveway didn't tell her if he was home or not. Natsu's schedule said he'd be home late, but it never hurt to make sure. “Got some spicy chicken for dinner!” Even if he was lost in a project, the delicious scent wafting from the food could bring him out of the deepest trance. Well, still no Natsu. Great! She had time.</p>
<p>Humming and smiling, Lucy left the meal on the kitchen counter. She carried the rest of her shopping into the living room and flicked the light for the tree. As a concession to their curious cat, they’d decorated it with ten ropes of lights, some bright red ribbons, and a dozen unbreakable ornaments. It was easy to see there were only three ornaments to find and re-attach. Happy must be in a giving Christmas mood. But that could wait.</p>
<p>Lucy padded over to the china cabinet. Out of ingrained habit, she looked left and right before opening the door and lifting the lid to one of the hardly used cooking vessels. Almost full - but still room for a bit more chocolate. Her husband had a nose like a bloodhound but for some reason, he hadn’t found his Christmas stocking stash. Lucy shoved a pack of candy bars inside and forced the lid to close.</p>
<p>The top drawer was full of odds and ends; a rabbit corkscrew, fancy linen napkins, bandaids, and a pack of light bulbs. There was room to add to the mess, but they both had the habit of looking here to find things. This wasn’t a good enough hiding spot.</p>
<p>Lucy pulled open the next drawer. Awesome! So that’s where her extra tea towels had migrated. All she had to do was move some of them and then there’d be room for the rest of the chocolate. Feeling a sudden need to hurry, she removed about half of the towels and hid all but one bag of the remaining candy. That was a necessary sacrifice, not only for Natsu’s ever bottomless stomach but for her own sweet tooth.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Lucy hung two of the towels on the oven door handle and shoved the rest under the sink. Her stomach growled. The chicken smelled so good, but if she didn’t take some of the chocolate now, she’d be out of luck later. Lucy ripped open the candy bag and pocketed a generous handful. Looking outside, she smiled. It was snowing again - the air was thick with giant snowflakes that danced on the gentle wind. Beautiful.</p>
<p>“Meowrrrr!” Happy barrelled into Lucy’s ankles and gave her another plaintive meow, his body posture shouting he was starved and how dare she ignore his needs? He plopped down at his food bowl and made a very human sigh.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Happy. I had to hide the treats first or I’d forget and there wouldn’t be any for Christmas day!” Lucy put a scoop of food into the cat’s dish and decided to do the rest of her getting home chores - like cleaning the litter box - before doing anything else. The cat grumbled while he wolfed his food like he was answering Lucy. “And I have something for you too, lucky boy.”</p>
<p>Happy stopped eating and looked at Lucy. She shook her head. “I know better, but you must understand me sometimes. Only sometimes.” Lucy wagged her finger at the cat in a mock-stern manner. “Or else you’d stop shoving your butt in my face or get down from in front of the TV so I can read my subtitles!” Happy yawned, exposing his gleaming sharp teeth, burped, then shoved his face back into his food to noisily keep eating.</p>
<p>“I get it, I don’t expect you to care, rotten cat.”</p>
<p>“Is that any way to talk to our dear, sweet, baby kitten?” Natsu had crept into their house, taken off his coat, and was in the middle of putting on slippers while Lucy was distracted with the cat. “Santa will fill your stocking with coal if you’re mean.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Lucy rolled her eyes and rushed to embrace Natsu in a warm hug. “How was work? Not too busy?”</p>
<p>“Tolerable.” Natsu took a deep breath. “That’s amazing. We should eat early so I don’t eat too many of the cookies you’re baking for the exchange.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, very much like the idea I had last night, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Natsu squeezed Lucy tighter. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me explain it to you…”</p>
<p>“Thankssssss.” Lucy let the ‘s’ hiss from between clenched teeth as she ineffectually tried to push out of Natsu’s grip. “Let go.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and then released her, only to pull her back and drop a scattering of kisses on Lucy’s forehead. “That’s better.” He grinned wide, his extraordinarily sharp incisors on display. “I need to do some laundry.”</p>
<p>“Before that, could you reach the wrapping paper for me? It’s on the top shelf in the second bedroom.” Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, a little. “I could drag the step stool over but I know I’ll knock something down or fall and break my leg.”</p>
<p>“You want to look at my butt, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Lucy stroked her chin and nodded. “Yup. It’s the only reason I married you.”</p>
<p>“Not the only reason,” Natsu boasted, “Don’t forget my manly height!”</p>
<p>“Mm huh.”</p>
<p>Soon enough the household chores were done and at six p.m. they ate dinner. Together they washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen, working in harmony.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Lucy pulled several cookbooks off the bookshelf and stacked them on the coffee table and sat down next to Natsu on the couch. “Help me find some recipes.”</p>
<p>He nudged a mug of hot cocoa towards Lucy. “Speaking of recipes, I made a new one for you.”</p>
<p>She eyed the drink with distrust. “What’s in it?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not my favourite hot sauce. It’s wasted on you.”</p>
<p>“Nobody normal douses hot cocoa with sriracha!”</p>
<p>“But you like Mexican hot chocolate.” Natsu ignored the mild dig from his wife. “That has cinnamon and you enjoyed the fireball whiskey I added.”</p>
<p>Lucy handed the top recipe book to Natsu. “I was already drunk at that point. Now help me figure out something fancy looking but easy to do.”</p>
<p>Natsu grinned and opened his mouth. “--”</p>
<p>Fast as a ninja, Lucy covered Natsu’s mouth with her fingertips. “You fancy? Ha. Ha. You’re not a cookie, but you are easy. Stop trying to be funny and maybe later I’ll do you.” She removed her hand, sat back, and continued talking. “Last year I made stained glass window cookies which everyone liked, but I want to try something new.”</p>
<p>“Ready to try those handcuffs I got you for Valentine’s? Oh. You’re still talking about cookies, aren’t you?” Natsu dropped the book and defended himself against Lucy’s pinching hands. “Settle down. I’ll be good.” He opened the cookie cookbook and made a show of flipping the pages, looking through the recipes, smacking his lips, and making other noises of appreciation.</p>
<p>“That’s not gonna work.” Lucy searched through one of the other cookbooks and ignored her husband's silliness. She showed Natsu a picture of chocolate cookies. “I know you’d like these ones.”</p>
<p>“They don’t look very Christmassy.”</p>
<p>“But they’re simple and then I’d have time to make more decorations for the house.” Lucy absent-mindedly took a sip of her hot cocoa. “Mm! Tastes like you didn’t doctor this at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s only funny the first time I spike it with cayenne.” Natsu shrugged and exchanged his book for another, this one a fair bit older and its pages were splotched with lots of stains. “So don’t drink any of mine unless you want to breathe fire! Looks like this one saw some heavy use - I bet it’s got crazy good recipes.”</p>
<p>“True.” Lucy nestled closer to Natsu, watching him browse the book, stopping him at the picture of old-fashioned gingerbread men cookies. “I haven’t had gingerbread in forever. My Mom…” Lucy took a deep breath, “She used to make gingerbread, but not the kind shaped into cookies.”</p>
<p>“You could make gingerbread women.”</p>
<p>“Or gingerbread cats, dogs, anything.” Lucy knuckled away the traces of her sudden tears. “Thanks for the idea. I must have her recipe for gingerbread cake somewhere. I can do both.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let me get in your way.” Natsu read the recipe and frowned. “Do we have molasses?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Lucy sighed. “Why would I be prepared? I guess I could make something else…”</p>
<p>“I’ll go and pick some up. Do we need anything for dinner tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Lucy let Natsu help her up from the couch and smiled at him. “Get whatever you want to cook, yeah? Since I cooked tonight, tomorrow is very much your turn.”</p>
<p>“If getting ready-made food is considered cooking, what if I got pizza?” He read Lucy’s expression and quickly continued speaking. “Text me a grocery list or we’ll have my other fall-back specialty.” Natsu gave Lucy a fast kiss and winked. “You know what? Come with me, help me in the store, and then let’s go for a short drive looking at Christmas light displays.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Lucy pressed her nose up against the passenger window, absolutely enthralled with the wonderland of lights and vast array of inflated lawn decorations. The pristine coating of snow made everything look amazing. It was fully dark, and sipping fresh coffee added to the pleasant experience.</p>
<p>“I love the twinkle lights.” Natsu confided to his wife as he slowed their cruise past a house dripping with icicle lights and a hilarious mish-mash of inflatable characters; a minion’s legs sticking from a chimney, a grinch with a santa sack, and what had to be a halloween decoration - a purple dragon with a scarf tied around the neck to make it Christmassy. “Ooh! That would look so great on our lawn.” He pointed to the dragon. “D’you think they have those in red?”</p>
<p>“Why stop at one? How about a rainbow of dragons?” Lucy reconsidered her words and how literal Natsu could be at times. “We can get one next year.”</p>
<p>Natsu laughed. “I know you’re hoping I forget, but I won’t. We’ll be the cool neighbours for sure with a giant inflatable red dragon.”</p>
<p>“Cool? Try weird.” Lucy smiled and giggled. “There’s one more place with lots of lights, take the next left.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>First things first! Lucy rifled through her playlists and selected something festive but not too distracting, setting it to background level.</p>
<p>Next, she picked up her recipe book and checked over the list of ingredients and assorted tools she needed. The oven was already preheating - and she’d made sure to check that it was empty. That was one lesson she’d learned the hard way! Cheap cookie sheets tended to warp under high heat, and leftover parchment paper did in fact scorch, burn, and make an ugly stink. The stench faded away, but the husband would keep making comments and never let the wife ever, ever forget.</p>
<p>The gingerbread cookie recipe came together easily - so fast in fact that Lucy decided to make a batch of sugar cookies while the first cut-out figures were baking. Christmas was a time for extravagance after all, and even though she worked from home with most of her freelance writing, she did frequent a handful of magazine offices. Cookies were a nice small gift that didn’t smack of trying to curry favour. And the more cookies she made, the more cookies might survive Natsu’s insatiable hunger.</p>
<p>Deep in concentration, Lucy was deciding on which cookie cutter to use next - her hand hovering over the angel - when Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>“Wah!”</p>
<p>Natsu laughed. “It’s so cute when you lose yourself in a task.”</p>
<p>“Is it gonna be cute when I don’t let you have any cookies for scaring me half to death?!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, not sorry.” Natsu pulled Lucy into the middle of the kitchen and so that they were face to face. “Oh wow, lookit that.” He pointed up with a mischievous grin, his eyebrows waggling. “Time for a kiss break.”</p>
<p>Lucy saw the newly installed mistletoe. “We’ve been married for five years, Natsu. We don’t need an excuse like mistletoe to kiss.”</p>
<p>Natsu pouted - briefly.</p>
<p>“But don’t ever change.” Lucy slung an arm around her husband’s neck and pulled his face closer, giving him a loud smacking kiss. She patted his cheek. “I like you just the way you are.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you have a brain slug. Might want to get that treated.” Natsu licked his lips, nodding slowly like he was having some kind of deep mental breakthrough. “How long have you been having this problem?”</p>
<p>Very much used to Natsu’s teasing manner, Lucy smiled sweetly. “From the first day, I met you, dear. Let me show you how deep my problem goes.” She winked and delivered another kiss, this one slow and tender, lasting a seeming eternity as they clung to one another’s loving arms, swaying to classic holiday music.</p>
<p>The timer began to beep.</p>
<p>With reluctance, Natsu let go of Lucy. “Want some help?”</p>
<p>“When you ask so nicely, how can I say no?” Lucy waved Natsu over to the kitchen table where she had piping bags and squeeze tubes of icing ready. “There’s only a few more batches to cut out and bake, so why don’t you start decorating the coolest of the cookies, the gingerbread men?”</p>
<p>“Coolest? Heh! I could make them just like Gray.” Natsu snorted. “But then I’d have to leave them naked.”</p>
<p>“Can you ever stop making jokes about Gray? He hasn’t gone streaking in ages.” Lucy pushed some of the cookies to the side and slid the fresh - hot - ones onto the metal rack. “But it’s definitely odd, I only remember him streaking in the cold weather.”</p>
<p>“He’s a whack job.” Natsu shrugged, now more interested in decorating the cookies. “How much am I allowed to eat? Y’know, for quality control.”</p>
<p>“More than one and less than a dozen.” Lucy smiled. “Unless you wanted a stomachache.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m a bottomless pit.”</p>
<p>“Well, leave the rest of the gingerbread alone. I made the sugar cookies for you.” Lucy put the next tray into the oven and sat down next to her husband. “Partly for you, I’d like some too.” She watched Natsu concentrate as he slowly outlined his first cookie. “Nice work!”</p>
<p>He stopped piping and looked at Lucy.</p>
<p>A little embarrassed from the close scrutiny, she blushed. To play it off, she fussed with her apron - red with white polka dots, frilly and festive - smoothing it over her lap and retying the strings.</p>
<p>“You’re cute.” Natsu, quick as a ninja dabbed a dollop of icing on Lucy’s nose. “So cute I could eat you up.”</p>
<p>Eyes wide, flashing surprise and desire to get even, Lucy snatched up the closest squeeze tube. It held bright pink - and then so did Natsu’s hair.</p>
<p>Shrieks of laughter, and long and impassioned threats were exchanged as the icing battle raged between husband and wife. They ran through the house, spooking their cat Happy into launching himself to the top of the Christmas tree. It was short but intense; truce being called once the oven beeped, announcing completion of the latest batch.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>“Turn off your snooze!” Lucy grumbled, pulling - rather - trying to pull the blanket over her head. This action was hampered by Happy who was curled in a fat ball of fluff at her feet and acting as an anchor.</p>
<p>Natsu shut off his first alarm, laid back down to close his eyes, and relaxed for another ten minutes until his next alarm sounded.</p>
<p>“Why?” Lucy pushed ineffectually at the solid mass of her husband, doing her half-asleep best to shove him out of bed. “Why must you use so many alarms and snoozes?”</p>
<p>“So I can get a few more minutes to lay in bed.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe just set an alarm for when you need to get up without waking five times to hit your snooze!”</p>
<p>“Tsk tsk! Grumpy girls get coal in their stockings.” Natsu rose from the bed and moved to pet Happy and talk to him. “Isn’t cat mommy mean in the morning? She obviously doesn’t understand the best process of waking up.”</p>
<p>Lucy rolled over to the middle of the bed and complained at Natsu from under the blanket. “Don’t make me research an article about morning routines and show you exactly why you’re wrong!”</p>
<p>Ultimately this argument had been waged since first living together and evolved into a light-hearted mock-fight with predictable dialogue, repeated at least once a week.</p>
<p>Natsu performed his morning ablutions and then watched a news program while checking his emails, sipping on a mug of coffee.</p>
<p>“Babe, do you have time later?” Lucy emerged from the bedroom, swaddled in her housecoat. “Can you remember to bring home some canned pineapple? I want to make cake.”</p>
<p>“Send me a text later with exactly what you want.” Natsu shrugged on his jacket, pausing at the honk from outside. “Gray’s here to pick me up, I gotta go.”</p>
<p>Lucy rushed over to kiss Natsu. “Don’t forget to have fun carolling tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear.”</p>
<p>Lucy giggled. “Don’t forget to come home happy.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Mira kept an eye out for Natsu’s arrival; most everyone else in their gang was already there, and even Gray had made an effort to be on time for once. He and his girlfriend Juvia showed up in matching dark blue parkas with snowflakes appliqued down the arms. Mira smiled and watched the lovebirds covertly. Young love was so cute.</p>
<p>“Anybody bring some liquid excitement?” Freed jogged up to Mira, even after rushing, his outfit immaculate and with every hair in place.</p>
<p>“We agreed to go to the bar after the last house.” Mira crossed her arms and tapped her foot before her attempt at acting prim and proper failed. She giggled. “Cana just went to check out the house on the corner, it has an amazing light show. She always travels with something. Can you wait that long?”</p>
<p>Freed didn’t bother answering, he pivoted and strode away down the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Laxus sauntered over to Mira and slung an arm around her shoulder. “What’s his deal?”</p>
<p>“Shush.” Mira gave Laxus a peck on the cheek. “He’s working through something.”</p>
<p>“Why are we waiting?” Max zipped his coat all the way shut and shivered. “We all got the same itinerary, so let’s get going, yeah? Anyone else who gets delayed will show up on the route.”</p>
<p>Mira dropped her cute smile. “We’ll go when I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Idiot!” Reedus smacked the back of Max’s head. “Tais-toi!”</p>
<p>Ignoring the tense atmosphere, Lisanna grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and towed him over to Mira. “Sis, can we get going? I’m freezing!”</p>
<p>“Babe, I’m more than willing to warm you up!”</p>
<p>Lisanna fixed Bickslow with a warning look. “Not in the right way, dear.”</p>
<p>“So picky! You loved it last night!”</p>
<p>“Gross.” Loke grabbed his stomach and stuck his tongue out, but still managed to look super attractive. “You do realize you’re broadcasting to your sister your late-night activities? So low class.” He shook his head.</p>
<p>“Loke! I’m so glad I finally hunted you down!” A very pretty and dangerously young woman ran over to the man in question. “Is there something wrong with your phone? You never answered my calls.”</p>
<p>Natsu ambled over to the milling crowd, his smile bright and wide. “This is just like old times!”</p>
<p>Cana stumbled back towards the group, assisted by a newly mellow Freed. “Even better my dude! Let’s get to singing!”</p>
<p>Mira smiled. This was indeed better. So many of her friends were here and celebrating Christmas with each other - few people were able to grow up and still have those all important connections with their youth. She squeezed her husband’s hand and pointed towards the first house on their carolling route. “Let’s go sing!”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Juvia tried to follow Gray as he and a few more of the guys left to pick up the hot beverages they’d online ordered - intercepted by Levy and Mira.</p>
<p>“Hang out with us.” Levy made puppy dog eyes. “We hardly get to see you at this time of year.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to tell us all about your engagement?” Mira almost simpered. She truly loved match-making and all related events. “Have you picked out a dress? How many bridesmaids? Did you book a church? When are --”</p>
<p>Her words were cut off by the only man crazy, or brave enough to interrupt - her husband - who distracted Mira with a loud smacking kiss. Laxus dragged Mira away while she was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“Well, that was interesting.”</p>
<p>“Juvia must agree.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you needed to be rescued though.” Levy was a little irritated. “We’re friends!”</p>
<p>“Juvia is still getting used to her engagement. And ...still working on talking in third person but new things, and especially exciting new things set back,” she bit her lower lip and then continued, “my progress.”</p>
<p>“It was never our intention to do that.” Levy looked a little abashed but soon rebounded. “Sorry, we overwhelmed you. We just care.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Juvia bobbed her head and then met Levy’s eyes. “Seeing all our old friends is wonderful though. It’s very lucky my schedule cleared so I could attend tonight.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of luck, no, make that smart, we made sure Gajeel would be busy.”</p>
<p>Juvia laughed at Levy’s exaggerated wink and smirk. “It’s too bad Lucy was busy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t count her out yet.” Levy smiled, turned to survey the crowd of childhood friends, and noting Natsu was nowhere to be seen, she patted Juvia’s arm. “I’ve got a good feeling about that.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Levy trotted over to Mira. “Lucy sent me a text, she’s almost here.”</p>
<p>“Great! Exactly as planned! Let’s make sure we have a front-row view!” Mira wrapped her arm around Juvia and nudged her sister Lisanna. “The real show is about to begin.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Natsu flipped the page on his songbook, casually reading the next title. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear. Sudden tears blurred his vision. This had been his father’s favourite carol. Transported back in time to his teens, Natsu stopped walking. Igneel had always insisted on listening to this song - multiple times, before, during, and after Christmas.</p>
<p>He was roused from his memories, pushed along by Gray who forced him to the front of the other carollers who were as enthralled as the homeowners. </p>
<p>Lucy was here! She wore her bright red winter jacket, her long hair loose down her back like a river of gold. She was singing; singing his dad’s favourite Christmas carol - her voice both sweet and strong.</p>
<p>Natsu didn’t even know tears were leaking and slipping down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Lucy met Natsu’s eyes as she sang, pouring her heart into the music, the rest of the carollers singing softer.</p>
<p>He felt both hyper-aware and lost in the strong roiling of emotions. All the lyrics were amazing, but one stanza hit him solidly in the feels. All ye beneath life's crushing load / Whose forms are bending low / Who toil along the climbing way / With painful steps and slow.</p>
<p>One by one, the carollers dropped out of the song and Lucy sang the last five lines by herself, closing her eyes at the end. “And hear the angels sing. And hear the angels sing.”</p>
<p>Natsu marched over to his wife and embraced her, holding her tight.</p>
<p>Mira took charge of her group and started them singing the next song, a much lighter-hearted children’s song. </p>
<p>Levy helped escort Natsu and Lucy off to the side and away from the others, turning back to join the singing once her two friends had a bit of private space.</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>“Surprised?”</p>
<p>“Incredibly.” Natsu rasped his response, still choked up.</p>
<p>“But you liked it, yeah?” Lucy led Natsu a bit farther away from the now boisterously singing carollers. “I was so scared I was going to forget the lyrics.”</p>
<p>“It was perfect. You’re perfect.” Natsu wiped more tears. “Dad would have loved this, as much as I loved it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Lucy smiled and teased her husband, “You know, you’re very hard to buy for.”</p>
<p>“Why would I try to be easy when you give me such great gifts?” Natsu smiled and kissed Lucy soundly. “Let’s go sing with the group.”</p>
<p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p>
<p>It began as it always began in their youth; Natsu called Gray a name and Gray responded in kind - or - perhaps Gray had called Natsu a name... It didn't matter. It was only a matter of time. Abundant packing snow and the general air of merriment, alcohol-fuelled shenanigans were bound to happen.</p>
<p>Lucy distracted Loke, unzipping her coat partway. Levy lobbed a giant snowball with impressive speed, smacking him right in the face.</p>
<p>Natsu crowed, prideful of his wife and her friend. But with his attention taken elsewhere, Gray was able to stuff a handful of snow down his jacket. Natsu turned and began grappling with Gray. They tussled and rolled in the fluffy snow, as busy trash-talking each other as they were trying to scrub the other raw.</p>
<p>Levy and Lucy stood back-to-back, threatening their attackers with a stockpile of snowballs, whooping with laughter when throwing just as much as shrieking when hit.</p>
<p>Everyone was having a great time, Laxus even joining in on the fun to blitz Bickslow and Lisanna with a barrage of snowballs.</p>
<p>Reedus yelled what had to be naughty French words as he threw his snowballs rapidly.</p>
<p>Loke rolled himself into a ball, shivering and yelping, "Not my beautiful face!"</p>
<p>Max ran into the thick of battle, slipped on a hidden patch of ice, and scattered the missiles he'd been holding. "Fu-!"</p>
<p>Mira and Juvia leapt from behind the tree they'd hidden behind, throwing snowballs. Everywhere. Indiscriminately - at everyone, giggling madly.</p>
<p>It was a jumble of snowy, bewildering confusion; snowballs flying with abandon, shrieks of laughter, figures running amok.</p>
<p>Natsu ran to Lucy, throwing her over his shoulder, taking her away from the battlefield, away from the snowball fight. "I can't believe how perfect you sang for me and my dad." He let her slide down and off onto her feet, but held her close. "Igneel would have loved it."</p>
<p>"I think so too, and I'm so happy you liked it." Lucy was flushed, eyes bright as she threw her arms around Natsu's neck. "Merry Christmas, baby."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a Xmas gift fic, for rougescribe, and organized by thenaluarchive.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>